


Can't You See?

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Yandere, unwanted touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Moved this from my tumblr: DiavolosthotsBelphegor gets possessive with MC
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Can't You See?

It made him laugh. You… made him laugh. How gullible you were, how easily manipulated and bent to his will, seen perfectly in how willingly you helped him get out of that attic. He won’t lie, that’s probably the moment he realized you were the one. The moment he realized you’d be the easiest target, much easier than Solomon or even Luke. In all honesty, he couldn’t help but laugh at it and if you were in his shoes, you would be laughing too. The only thing that made your cluelessness even better was the sheer fear in your eyes when he choked you that night, edging you closer to death without really meaning to; that’s what brought him true thrill. That’s what’s been getting him off and keeping him going these past few weeks. The thought of seeing that face again as you beg him not to, your body struggling in his grasp… it was far beyond the simple need to get rid of a human. It turned into a need to have you, to use you, and to scare you. He didn’t necessarily love you for you; he just loved you for the excitement you brought to him.  
It was almost too easy too. You never expected it from him. He slept, mostly, and if he didn’t sleep, he was just too lazy to do anything, so it was quite simple to hide things from you. His longing glances, you brushed them off as him simply zoning out. The days he ‘fell asleep’ on your shoulder were also just explained by his Avatar, not by his very real need to feel close to you. Even his anger directed at Mammon or Levi, or basically any other brother, was easily explained by annoyance. So where did he mess up? Beelzebub. He messed up with his twin. He snapped at the glutton when he got a little too close to you, a moment he instantly regretted in fear of blowing his cover.  
Things just weren’t the same since then, and you actually turned toward Beelzebub more, which only angered the youngest. You were his; his toy. Granted, you may not know it yet, but that’s exactly why you needed him, too, so he could show you. “(Y/N). Come with me.” Something inside of you told you against it, and you hesitated, something Belphegor quickly picked up on. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite.” “You killed me before.” it was meant as a joke; you even laughed right after, about to just follow him anyway, but he stopped, turning back around to face you. “Are you still holding that against me?” You started to shake your head, about to speak, but he interrupted once more, “I’m not like that anymore.” Lies. “I simply wanted to show you something.” Lies. He was getting angrier, agitated,... you could tell.  
“Belphie, I-!” Before you could even finish your sentence, he had grabbed you, dragging you out the House of Lamentation and down the busy Devildom streets. You struggled in his grasps, yanking at the article of clothing he had such a tight grip on, to no avail. He dragged you down several streets and alleyways, never once speaking to you until he stopped at an old abandoned shack that you weren’t quite sure anyone has used in centuries. You were thrown, quite literally, inside, onto a dusty old bed as he shut the door. For a moment, everything was pitch black and fear kicked in as your eyes tried to adjust, albeit too late so. He was sitting beside you now, quick to pull you into his lap and hold you, as if he was trying to protect you from the bad, not realizing the bad was him.  
“Belphie let me go!” “Now why would you say that? I’m simply holding you.” You shook your head, unsure of if he could even see it as you continued to struggle against his iron grip. “You’re hurting me! Why did you drag me here?” A hand, almost too soft given the circumstances, caressed over your face and you quickly turned your head, causing him to grab it firmly so he could look at you, “to have you for myself. You’re always hanging out those pesky brothers of mine… I never get to have fun with you anymore.” Something about the way he said that made you uneasy; it made a shiver run down your spine as you continued to push against him, screaming out.  
That, to him, was the best part. He laughed at you, letting his head fall back, “yes, scream. See if anyone down here would save you.” Suddenly, you were pushed back against the mattress, the dust flying up and hitting your nostrils, causing you to cough, “choking? Let me help you.” but all he did was wrap his hand around your throat like he did once before. Fear shot through you as your own hands wrapped around his arm, trying to pull him off, “don’t be like that… can’t you see I’m doing this for us?” His head dipped down and you barely registered it before his lips landed on yours. You squeezed yours together tightly as he tried to nibble on them, your body still squirming beneath his, “no… no this is just you. I don’t see you as that.”  
His grip on your throat tightened as he leaned back, lifting you up by your neck and making you choke. A chuckle escaped him, “No? You’re clinging to me, holding my arm so tightly…” You wanted to protest; obviously you only did that to get him off, but he was currently cutting your air supply short. Before you knew it, your head hit the mattress again and he leaned back over you, breathing out against your lips, “Don’t lie to yourself, (Y/N). Don’t hide it any longer… “ You were confused, tears slowly forming at the corner of your eyes as thoughts raced through your mind of what he could mean; what he could do.  
His breath tickled your ear with his next words, followed by a dark chuckle, “I’m yours… just as much as you are mine. Only mine.” You wanted to scream again, but he was quick to cover your mouth with the hand that was previously around your throat, barely giving you enough time to take in a much needed breath, the tears finally falling, as your mind prayed to whatever was out there, that he wouldn’t go too far.


End file.
